The Street Cat
by Kittykatkawai
Summary: The alley ways are dark and cold, its snowy Gotham in December and Joker wants to spoil the Christmas fun. But the alley ways don't just carry trash and strays. The best gift ever comes from those city creases. Joker and O/C UNDER RECONSTRUCTION.
1. 1: The Alley Cat

((Well I've decided I wasn't going to give up on this story, This entire thing is under re-construction, I have bigger and better plans.))

**The Street Cat Chapter 1**

The night was cold and snowy.

T'was Christmas week in Gotham, A slender form stood next to the barrel full of coals her ragged hands over the flames. There were four days till Christmas, wait at least she thought so...she counted on her small calloused fingers. Yeah, and boy this week was gonna be hell. Standing there, she shivered at the relentless cold; The alley way was her only shelter from the wind. And a shitty one at that.

Above average she was, but too intelligent to sell herself. She didn't like the idea of being a whore, it didn't suit her. Although her mother never had a problem with the idea. Remembering how tasteless she really was. But oddly, no matter what she tended to miss her mother. She missed everyone.

A sound clamored and a loud shout erupted from the building next to her. The old run-down restaurant was obviously a place where the no-goods lived. It was awful but she had to sleep somewhere. In that area it wasn't really a surprise to see these kinds of things, and it sure as hell sucked to sleep around there. It was almost 3 a.m as she peeked through the corner of a window covered in paper from the inside. But one weird thing seemed to catch her off guard.

Laughter, a loud menacing laughter coming from within.

From little tear at the corner of the half broken in window there was a man with a Deep purple trench, and greasy green-ish hair. He had a dark figure and you could barely see his face; mostly because his back was to her. The door was slightly open and you could hear what he was saying but only slightly. So she stopped breathing so she could hear.

"Now! I want my money Mr. smarty pants!" He pointed the knife at a weak looking young man, A creepy disposition that made her spine tingle with fear. "W-what m-money?" The boy flinched and shivered. The boy could have only been 17... or a little older. "Listen we could uh...do this the hard way... Or... we will be civil and do this the way I want!"The man in the purple coat enunciated properly to add a creepy effect. He then took a knife and slid the knife into the mans mouth. "Now...I'm pretty sure you think you know what I'm going to say next? right ?" He chuckled and gave a slight smile."Y-yes...or N-no?" the man trembled as piss ran down his leg. Joker spat out in psychotic laughter. "A-are you _pissing_ yourself?" He squealed and laughed so hard his body shook. The man started to whimper.

"HAHA! now he's crying! Look at this... he is a total mess boys!" He cackled teasingly, then turned serious. "...If I EVER catch one of you crying and _pissing_ yourself from a mere threat, I'll kill you on the spot got it?" The men nodded at the Joker but all seemed to keep vicious smiles. Jokers voice tweaking and haunting every word he said. He turned back to the now hysterical man.

"oh shush!" he lightly slapped the man.

"I wonder what your daddy the big business owner would say if he saw you like you were now? hmm? " He pushed his dark greasy face close to the mans, shoving the knife into his cheek. The blood dripping down his purple leather glove. "Getting so...whiny, when I'm just a clown! Well I'm just the... _death_ of the party! AHA!" He then stopped the laughing to a halt .

He stared deep into his soul. "WHY SO SERIOUS?" He growled in a monstrous yell slightly spitting in the mans face. He screams like a girl as Joker carved a big bloody smile into the mans cheeks. The room now inevitably smelled of shit. "Why so SERIOUS! HAHAHA!" The Clown Prince of Crime was certainly enjoying himself.

The Joker took his knife and slit the mans wrists and throat lightly. The so-called boss was choking on his own blood like a fish out of water. Then slit the entire throat, his head peeling off the corpse in a gruesome display.

"Ah ha ha! 30 thou... right here?" He checked under the table to see the money in big bulky green brief cases. "What kind of _complete_ moron brings _all_ the money? They killed the rest of the bosses men with silenced guns grabbed a couple wads and slipped them into his inner coat pocket then drank the rest of the mans shot glass. Making a dramatic slam of the drink.

"Ah whiskey, cheap and crappy whiskey! lets get the hell outta here boys!" Joker wiped his face with his gloved hand, clapped like a ring leader, and they all started to leave. Joker shoved his card into the dead mans mouth and waltzed out merrily.

She noticed they were going for the door, she started to pace away but the Joker saw her right before he walked out.

"ah ah ah!" He waved his finger as if to scold her. "Bad _bad_ girl!" He giggled, his blade aiming effortlessly at her. The knife went so fast not even his goons knew that he threw it in the first place.

It went straight through the side of her forearm, she screamed and fell holding her arm in agony. He stood right by her, watching with a smile as she clung on to the wound. Trying to stop the bleeding. Finally he stood over her turning her on her back, In his complete shock it wasn't fear he saw in her eyes. Just eyes of pain.

He pulled out his handkerchief and it came out in a repetitive series of colored hankies. Like it was a magic show or some crap. "Oops! Wrong side!" His voice sang while he ripped out the blade and started cleaning it off on a cloth that was inside his jacket. Stopping, To see her...she was young and pretty. Her blond hair poked out of her hat. Her porcelain milky skin and how the blood looked dripping down it made his heart skip a beat.

"My my my! do we have a looker!" He whistled and extended his last word with ease, almost mumbling.

"Didn't your uh...mommy...tell you it wasn't polite to snoop!" He watched and smiled as she blankly stared into his eyes. "hmm?" He kicked her a little while laughing and circling her. But kept watching her as she struggled to get up. Finally she started to crawl away from him "hmm?" He followed her slowly. She quickly ripped her glove and arm of her jacket off and stared at the gaping wound in her forearm.

The Joker was intrigued so he walked to the alley were she had wobbled away. She stuck her arm to the bottom of the hot barrel. She had a bottle of water hidden in a cooler next to the fire and she quickly started to dump it over her wound then stuck her arm to the barrel, to cook her skin. This would seal the cut to stop the bleeding. She grunted loudly and then stuck her arm in the snow to cool off. Her face went blank and her heart was racing. For the hauntingly ghost like color of the clowns face was still a sight to behold.

" J-Joker?" She trembled but spoke loudly, she was sitting in a crouching position ready for anything to come her way. Staring at his Dark and blackened eyes. They didn't scare her, but she found herself drawn into him like a fly to a web. Like a snake to a charmer.

"So what if I am!" He chuckled amused walking comically but quickly towards her knocking her in the stomach with his foot. She guffawed and fell to her side choking on air. "tsk tsk tsk...aren't you quite the _survivor_?" He looked at her in amusement. The girl was definitely not a long-time street-raised hobo. But why was she so hard to kill?

"You...uh... are... _interesting_...so just don't think I'm gonna kill you." He moved his hand to comb back his hair making her jump and back off. She was huffing heavily and his big gruesome red grin not leaving his shadowy face. "I don't...I don't trust you." she mumbled, if her heart beat any faster she'd die.

"Well~! what a smart girl!" He flipped the blade around his fingers in a deadly but skilled fashion. "I have to get going now but, don't let me _ever_ catch you eavesdropping on my business again or I'll have to cut your pretty little face up, doll!" He cackled and jumped up kicking her then skipped away kicking snow. " Lets go boys!" He laughed another terrifying laugh.

And he zoomed off with out a trace. She watched the blood being covered up by the snow slowly by each second. Her swollen and pained arm made her dizzy but her curiosity got the best of back into the broken restaurant this was interesting to her; How he killed the man. She found the card tucked into the mans mouth and placed it into her coat pocket and wandered out. She knew she wasn't going to last long without any sleep, dragging her self to her normal place, and fell into a box behind some stairs. "Joker...eh?" Her eyes fluttered at the few snowflakes that dusted them, Blacking out with a shiver.

And the night winds carried her off to her own freedom in her dreams...

and her nightmares.

* * *

_Ok I'm absolutely Obsessed with Heath Ledgers Joker, and I've been reading Fanficts on him for months now. I never got the guts to write a story with an O.C before. But I gained the courage last night! ^.^ woot woot! So I see the best of the best, and I see mine and i just oggle. Theirz is sooo gooood! and I strive to be that good! ^.~ pleaase Review, reviews are what keep my heart and thought alive! And Make me excited...there for there is a better product! Im a noob at Joker fanficts so if you have sugestions please give them, but pwease be nice! owo_

* * *

EDIT: I'm currently reading things over. Re-writing, please give me you're honest thoughts and opinions. I'm trying :)

-luv kitty NOV, 21st,2012


	2. 2: A Scary Little Christmas

((continuing onward. I hope I can get this story plotted out better, yes I plan on having an ending. :D)

**The Street Cat Chapter 2**

The sun shone through his semi-boarded windows.

And the light struck his eyes like a hot red laser causing a painful blinding effect on his poor dark eyes. Grumbling, he rolled out of bed scratching his head. Paint smothered all over his face like a hot freaking mess.

Why the world do I do that? he thought. I look like a damn impressionism when I wake up, joker started dragging himself into the tub. The hot water poured down his face momentarily easing the throbbing headache. He groaned in the shower. His neck was sore, and his back was just aching, hell, his body was always aching.

No one in Gotham would give him a damn massage, he thought chuckling and stretching. The last time he tried that the Asian bitch shot herself; with his own goddamn' gun! I didn't want to kill her, I wasn't going to. Just wanted a damn rubbin. And jesus, he hadn't gotten laid in 7 years...despite the fact he is rich and totally likable. He chuckled and grinned. Maybe if I post an add on the internet, at that thought he started laughing loudly.

Slipping on his purple pants he started stashing knives. Pulling up his trench Joker cursed, a Large spatter of blood on his right sleeve. "I've gone and done it again!" He rolled his eyes dramatically pulling a new trench out of his closet. Putting large amounts knives and grenades into his pockets.

"There you are!" He slipped it on, checking his face in the mirror. "Ohh good mornin' beautiful!" he laughed loudly. His face clear of make up. "I think ill go with a nice clown white today." Joker almost giggled and as soon as the clown was done with his war paint, he marched out of the room. His men half asleep and/or hungover in his living room.

"Okay boys upsie daisies!" playfully he smacked one of the lounging men's cheeks around.

"Now today, we uh...well...I'm totally stumped. I don't know what to do with myself!" smiling pushing back his hair and moving around like a attention deficit child.

"Lets go...make a very...explosive...shopping experience" He said suddenly grabbing a couple of bags out of a closet, searching and tossing things out of it. "Were did i put those damn'd things..." After a couple hundred beer cans were removed from the boxes he spotted the large garbage bag and opened it.

"Ah HA!" Joker announced going to the door.

"Now...lets uh...make this joyful! I'm sure Batz would love a new watch! HAHAHA!" He slid out the door into the van. Men waiting for him with a coffee. "Well well well..." He sat down. A smaller young man was shivering and quaking next to him. "Well uh...what do we have here boys?" Joker took the coffee and nodded to his driver to go.

" New guy eh?" He shifted his eyes to the guy, but his head was aiming towards the front of the car. The boy nodded. "Ah...so your the recruit that won? You fought, and out of the ten men...you...won?" Joker said with a hint of disbelief. "Yes." The man was small but muscular, tho he looked like a suburb snob.

"Now, what brings you to my posse?" Joker said sniffing the coffee and stirring it a little making a face of disgust. "I need money...and fast." The man was trying not to look scared, but hell, who wouldn't be?

"What for? May I ask?" Joker seemed a little interested, but he was looking more towards his little idea. "To the Gotham Mall!" he announced. "You were saying?" His crooked grin now aimed towards the scared little man.

"I need to find my sister." He stated straightening up a little. "Oh? And whats her name?" Joker had an amused smile, and stared at the man. "Katie." Jokers face pinched up and released. "Katie? ehh?" He shrugged. "Yeah." He was still shivering but not as bad as before.

"Listen, er..." "J-James..." "James...you can stop shivering...I'm not going to kill you." James tried to but it wasn't very convincing. "You're going'ta be just fine...just..._don't_ piss me off." He pronounced darkly and to that note James stopped, finally started to relax, and nodded lightly.

"Alright...no stealing or brute-ing till I give the go! take what you can grab and fit in the van... the rest of you...you know what to do!" He smiled then waited, he gave his men elf masks and some bags of equipment. "Alright...you five...Go!" Five men ran in with the bags." Joker was wielding a large ak47, two hand guns that were hidden, and plenty of knives. The Snow was falling now...lightly and peacefully. The calm before the show, he thought his tongue flickering like between his lips.

"I wonder if Gordon wants lumps of uh..._debris_...for Christmas!" He snickered and then quickly but viciously he stormed into the mall, emotionless. He raided the area, shooting his gun around to cause a commotion. Every mall entrance covered, and the security guards by then were all taken out.

Women were screaming and he had already shot a couple of men in the crowd. "Well hello Gotham!" He smiled. "Ya know I can make you're Christmas more...Magical!" He took out an ornament from his pocket. Grinning, shining it up with his coat...then hanging it on the large tree. People were silent and confused, talking and muttering scared as hell.

"You need to learn to be more into the Uh...Spirit of...Christmas!" He walked about 300 yards away from the tree.

"You see...Its not about the presents...its about the fact that...your all going to die!" He Started to laugh maniacally. people started to scatter and freak out the tree exploded in a hell fire of flames.

" _HO HO HO hee hee ha ha! Meeeeerry Chriiiistmaaas_!" He Started to laugh and walked right through the fiery opening. A clown demon emerging from the flames.

After about 15 minutes, the men were done with there plundering. And the Joker was becoming bored. "Okay! All done!" he walked straight out the front door the Joker had a hostage so the police couldn't shoot. The man in his hands was now crying and shuddering.

"Now, now Gordon Ya..wouldn't wanna shoot at me now!" A knife was stuck to the mans neck. "You see Christmas...is about how Gods only son...was born..." Joker giggled at that last statement. "Jesus...had to die for the sake of many to live!" Joker walked forward.

The men looked restless and were confused. "The Terrible thing about it is...the son was sacrificed..for a group of many who denied him then... the MAJORITY of the human race went to HELL!" He growled then started laughing when clown cars with men in elf suits popped up behind the cops; shooting and hitting a few tires and a few cops here and there. Joker jumped into his van and they left. Clown cars all pulling out and leaving in different directions. Just. As. Planned.

People were pouring out of the mall...when suddenly. KA-BOOM! the place was in flames. And the police were in hot pursuit of the Jokers van.

Joker looked out and shot at the cop cars laughing psychotically. "HAHAHA!" He shot viciously taking out two of the five officers. He knew the cops were going to lay out tire spikes when he got down town. And that want going to work. The car stopped at the spikes and the Joker spotted the alley way that had started down the block...a couple blocks away. He needed to be quick, he ran dodging bullets and cop cars. "HAHAHAHA!" He was now running like a mad man.

He mazed through the crevices and turns. He slid on some ice, running into a stone wall and grabbing on for balance. Walking through a couple walkways he stopped, the sirens now lesser and lesser.

Joker shook off the adrenaline rush and took out his cell phone. "Alright...did it work?" He smiled a big nasty grin. "Perfect! Send me a cab on maple...bring me my bag and ALL the money..." He paused. "The loot? if its not money...its Theirs!" He shut his phone with a snap and started to take the north route.

He slid through an old passage of his, it was his old hideout way back in the day. He was curious, so he walked into the place. The halls were dank and creaky just as he liked it. And he went down stairs to were his room would have been. Walking into the abandoned place he recognized his sketching s on the walls from years past. "Ha!" he pointed at them. "Interesting..." he slowly stumbled into one room to see a man asleep on a bed, holding an empty bottle of whiskey.

This was odd, Joker turned to his old room it was locked and bolted all from the outside. This was getting a bit...wacky, he thought smelling the thick smoke in the air. Joker picked the locks fast and effortlessly to hear shuffling and whimpers. _A...a girl?_ Opening the door he found a girl, tied to a chair, and gagged. A rag tied around her eyes. Girl? No this was a young woman. "Well well well...what do we have here?" She froze. Those weren't the other mans words. Who _was _this?

She couldn't speak and didn't try to, it was hopeless. She shook her chair and whimpers sounded. "Aww, shhh! no cryin! I'm not gonna hurt ya..." he smiled speaking in a hushed tone, loving the feeling of this girls life in his hands. Maybe he would...but she didn't have to know that yet.

Oh for the love of...For all the dozens of times she's heard that one. He took out the gag, covered her lips with his index. "Don't be too loud...you'll wake up the drunken lard bucket..." He spoke softly, but clearly. "W-who are y-you?" she whispered.

He paused for a moment. "You...don't want to know." He agreed with himself there. Usually People..._freaked_... when they knew who he was. He looked down at her, she was _sooo_ very familiar. "Gee, Have I uh...met you before?" He pondered now pushing a knife to her throat.

She knew the knife was there, maybe just maybe someone would finally kill her. She awaited her death patiently. "Aren't you gonna...cry some more?" He snickered, pushing the knife deeper. She didn't flinch, not even a little. "Well well well, isn't someone brave." He put the knife away and now gave her body a full check up.

Her arm. Her arm had a large sweltering scab with some blisters that looked terribly painful. It was HER! That girl he found in the street. The one he didn't want to kill, Why was she in HIS old hideout? "Now, um...miss...whats your name?" He smacked his lips around and flipped his hair back, now contemplating her actions.

"Bandit...its Bandit..." She muttered knowing that he'd think she was lying. He started to laugh out loud, forgetting all about the sleeping man next door. "So uh..._Bandit_...if that's your real name...why on _earth_ are you here?" He grabbed her chin and pushed the blade against her again.

Suddenly the drunkard came in, "Who it the *hic* blazes are you!" He wobbled trying to get his gun out of his belt when Joker straight up shot the man, placing his gun back in his coat. "What h-happened." "The man was _lethally_ intoxicated!" Joker comically shook his head now laughing harder. For some reason unknown, she was glad that he had killed that man.

"I..was taken here, I don't know why I'm here, I just was walking in this direction...and I was knocked out. Then I woke up I was on that bed..." She stuttered trying not to cry. At that he automatically knew what went down from there. "Well at least you aren't dead!" he put his knife away with a smirk. "..." she didn't know how to answer that. She was living wasn't she, but what was inside still didn't prove her living.

"Let me see you." She wanted to know who it was, and wondered if it was some gang member or some homeless guy. "Oh-k! but! You cant scream...no screaming or I'll toss you back..." He pointed out flicking her nose. She nodded and he slowly pulled off the blindfold to reveal big blue eyes now wide open with shock, his face centimeters from hers.

"Why hello there missy!" He smirked. "You.." her eyes were of wonder and of some fright. "Now now now that's _not_ my name.." His face flashed to an unpleasant one his unnunciation of his t's dragging on the darkness in his voice. This crazily enough didn't really phase her as scary, just..._odd_.

"Joker." She said. The breath exhaled out of her completely, he smiled a huge menacing grin.

"You, my dear..." He pulled her chin to make her closer. "Are coming with me!"

A laugh sounded and he whacked her one over the head.

It all faded to black.

* * *

_Heya dudes, i actually got in 2k words this time...making it longer. I worked super hard and t took m r~! read and review PLEASE! ^.^ ty!_

* * *

_ooook! EDIT: I made edits to this one...somethings i liked i kept something I didn't I deleted. I wanted this to be less about pity for Bandit..._

_I hope it got better!_

* * *

So this is my edit that I think will make this better. I just hope. Maybe. :D I hope you like it any criticizem will help.

_NOV, 21, 2012 kitty_


	3. 3: Quite an Enigma

Finally! I'm getting to this... I feel stupid for not doing this earlier. I know its super rusty but TBE!

**The Street Cat Chapter 3**

The evening was now relevant, the dark seeming to arrive earlier every day.

Joker was at his desk scribbling things down, clicking his tongue around in thought; the house was creaky and boring at night. And the snow was relentless. "Hmm I want to have some_ fun_!" He pouted, which instead became a giggle. He looked to his clock, and it struck 7 p.m. the darkness now complete. In his boredom he turned to look at the sleeping woman in his room. When was the last time he had a woman in here his mind wandered. Watching his clock was like watching paint peel to the sound of nails on a chalk board. Time to get up or he was going to go mad, well... madder than usual.

He slowly got up and stretched in a long and loud yawn, and at that the girl shifted her position. Chained to the floor in his room, and she was waking. "Ah ha...entertainment~!" He turned his chair to the beautiful but beaten lady; both eyes were sullen and seemed blackened but it was most likely insomnia. Her eyes flashed open and she sat up slowly.

"I'm guessing this is your...place." She shivered and was dizzy from malnutrition. Ohh she was a _stinker_ He almost laughed. "Yes'm it is my humble and most lovely abode. But you can plan, you _won't_ be here for long." Joker played with sing song words. But so soft they were barely noticeable.

Bandit looked at him first intrigued, second with apathy, as she sat in the fetal position But of course she was cold, not in the least scared. "Boring." He mumbled throwing a big hunting knife into the wall above her. "Your an odd one." Slicking his hair back and putting his feet up on a stool.

He was bored. "So, you know _exactly_ who I am?" She nodded. "The one deemed Gotham's _'craziest'_ criminal." She rolled her eyes and he scrunched his face in confusion. "Oh? and why the uh... _attitude_?" He raised an eye brow clicking his tongue again.

"Attitude?" Bandit looked to him with a scornful face. "Yeah your little eye-rolling cheerleader chatter isn't going to intimidate me so just drop the whole_ "Fuck you"_ act cause I've dealt with all the little twat-headed blondies who'd suck off anyone for'a dollar. _So_ your high and mighty act isn't_ cute_, or attractive doll-face." He sat back into his chair and rubbed his temples. "Besides, most of you're stupid type. After I'm done with you, go running to the courthouse. _"oooo batman save me!"_ So I'm done with that whole getup." "Fucking Gotham _SCUM_!" Bandit spat with terror in her eyes, She hated ANYTHING to do with government or any Gothams _'best'_ "Who said I was for batman? He wasn't there when my family died... And he won't be there when this city burns!"

Now Joker was seriously perplexed; Did those big evil words just come out of those little pink lips?

He started to chuckle...then it slowly evolved into a full blown laugh. Bandit looked thoroughly pissed now. It wasn't to long ago when she was crying and shaking from fear of defilement.

"Fucking. Gotham. Scum!?" He repeated in cold enunciation with a loud menacing voice. "Well at least the street raises a smart woman." Joker was playing with a knife, flipping it around in perfection. She didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't like she thought of the world as she hated it. It was the world that hated her and it just made her angry. "Now now now, I'm going to ask _one_ more time how you were in _my_ old lair! I always catch you! Sneaking around, its not very smart curious street cat!" Joker looked to her with darkness in his eyes, A blade once again firmly pressed to her throat.

Not. One. Flinch. She blinked blankly at him not really even acting like a blade was there. He smiled, pushing a little harder...not a wince, not a whine, blood lightly dripping down her throat.

"I'm not sure if your going to kill me or not...but I could care less." She still didn't move while he flickered his tongue around and raised his eye brows.

He wanted to kill her right then and there but something in his gut said no. "But. However I have no idea why I keep on running into you. Or why I wind up at your ex-lair or mob meets." Apathy is what her eyes shone, for she seemed to be completely honest. He didn't make a sound but he pulled away the knife wiping the blood off on her shirt. What a stubborn fool, he smiled behind her back.

"Some..._crazy_ coincidences those are miss, and I'm not sure if I believe you." He swiftly rushed up to his desk writing things down and sliding his weapon into a pen holder stocked with some knives and gun-clips. Bandit took a stare around the room; Random bullets scattered his desk along with paper and eraser stubs. The walls were cracked a bit but the furniture was actually really nice. "So...uh...Bandit... if that's your name?" He looked at her in speculation. "Yes its my name." Bandits apathy was gone, and now she was just plain freezing holding her legs into her body.

"You, uh...care to tell me why your...homeless?" She was definitely raised as normal . She was drug into this life. It was obvious from her nails and teeth, her hair even. "Uh...drugs? murder? A _little_ dispute with _daddy_?" He popped his knuckles and spun on his chair pushing his feet up on his desk laying back his eyes boring into her like a dull knife into cold porcelain. Joker found himself pretty off-guard at this kind of woman in some ways, but again quite used to the antics from many a foe.

"My parents died." She looked at him emotion now relevant in her throat. "I was 17." She continued and noticed the Joker looking up at the ceiling now he was listening but he looked as if he wasn't really caring. "Go on..." He gestured now flipping a little butterfly knife around in his left hand. "My brother ran from home a week before telling me and our whole family he would get revenge on us all...I suppose that was what he had in mind." She stared down at her toes. "I never thought in a million years he'd be the one to do something like that to us." She frowned a tear rolling down her cheek she quickly wiped it away.

The Joker wanted to laugh but knew she would stop talking, and get angry so he just kept his apathetic 'bored' face on for size. "Well, I was the survivor...brother came back had his boys do there will to me...and he left me for dead on the main street curb wrapped in layers of trash bags. When finally they left thinking I had suffocated, I ripped my way through and well...here I am now." Bandit shivered again bringing her knees in closer. "So, you said you didn't think _he_ would do that to ya... _who_ else would of?" He sat up straight...well sorta and turned to her his elbows on his knees as he fumbled with his hands.

"My dad, he was a lawyer...and he made a couple of Gotham's 'most wanted' go to jail." She looked at him. "Some 'Enigma' guy." She shrugged and he started to laugh uncontrollably. "E-Enniigmma?" He grinned and just leapt up holding his sides and walking to his closet door and started to take the makeup off in the mirror laughing while he did it. "Whats so funny?" She tilted her head in wonder.

He stopped laughing and turned to her...his make up smeared gruesomely down his face he looked like a demon from hells depths. " ENIGMA...a k a the RIDDLER...he was my uh...rival." He clicked his tongue against his lips and looked up a twisted grin on his face. "Your father was Robert DuLorence?" Her eyes widened. "H-how did you k-now?" "Because your...uh..daddio...is still very much alive." He sat on his table crossing his arms thinking. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Joker. "You...sure?" Joker nodded and stood up watching her shiver longer and more drawn out this time he un-did her ties and let her wobble up.

Her knees were weak but good enough for walking. "You have to be lying!" Sh said gaining her ballance but catching in with a lamp. He stared at her with his cold eyes in wonder. Is she..._serious_? Why the _Hell _would I lie about something that... He started chuckling. Never-mind. Joker watched after she shivered again little tears from her eyes. "W-what about my mom..." She winced. "Oh she is very much d- e - a - d." He spelled out drawing something on his desk and turning around. She looked so pale. She wanted to ask what happened to her.

But feared the truth would be to gruesome to bear.

"I'd give you a blanket but you...realllly uh..._reek _he winced in disgust...so uh...shower time." She stood there perplexed cause he was in front of the bathroom door.

"oh no no no my dear...undress... out _here_."He chuckled and she reluctantly started to take off her flimsy white shirt revealing a beaten down bra and beautiful and supple breasts. He looked shifting his head and smiling darkly, nodding and motioned for her pants. She sighed and shivered the cold more intense as she peeled down her pants. Again perfect body, she blushed now as Joker circled her like a vulture.

"It's really..." She was beet red. "I...don't... care..." He enunciated creepily.

Bandit stood there for a moment. The floor was actually really clean, despite how old the place was. Slowly, she slid off her panties and revealed more perfection; although filthy and unkempt. Bandit hid her face and covered herself. He shrugged...he wasn't Mr. Clean after all, clowns all had to do the rodeo once in a while. Joker chuckled at the small whimpers as she shivered covering herself as best she could. "Ahh go ahead...turn it left for hot." He lied. She gave a sigh of relief, going into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. He waited with an almost impatient attitude looking at his bare wrist as if a watch was there. A loud shriek sounded, the water coming to a hault as he laughed out loud slapping his knee and holding his stomach. "Never gets old...uh..._ever_." He chuckled and stopped as she started to sing in the shower.

He hadn't heard a woman sing in such a long time;She was good too. He laid back into his chair silently as she kept singing in a foreign tongue. French. He nodded and her voice sang him straight to sleep.

He woke up when the shower turned off, it had to have been at least an hour when he spun around in his chair to see her skin; much fairer than before, like a china doll. Lush blond curls were wet and dripping down her chest she was wrapped in a towel and he circled her again; she was not of this earth. He grabbed her arm and slid off the towel. Bandit gave loud squeal and tried to hide her self again, in vain. "Fuck off!" She hissed trying to shake away from his rough greasy grip.

He pulled her closer she flinched and started to cry small silent tears. He stopped. Joker grabbed her face roughly "Quit your crying!" He hated it when women cried, It annoyed the shit out of him. "STOP IT." She did and dried them up looking down. "I'm NOT. A rapist!" he growled smacking her upside the head with half his power behind him. "Listen..._dear_...I'm not your common criminal...I don't just kill...I don't _just _slaughter...there is a uh...method to my uh... _Madness_." He started to laugh and threw her into his bed. Cuffing her hand to the metal bedpost.

"Cant have you..._trying_...to escape." He giggled storming out and turning off all the lights. She was now here to lie in the deepest of darkness, the tent of a murderer. The most dangerous clown in the worlds bed room. It wasn't even funny...

ME:

_OH HAI...you guyzz...ok I realize that I have not posted in a LONG time but its because i FAIL and i suffered from SEVERE writers block ...Then i recently fell in love with a guy and well...writing about this never took roots in my heart...but i watched dark knight over and over...finding more on Mista J...and realized i had to finish this damn thing or i wasnt ever gonna rest. Ok its late i need sleep...oh also note this chapter is short...The next one will be MUCH longer i assure you! ttfn! BAI_

12/30/2012

Hi, its me again. Trying to seriously revise and edit these. Put more time into them and really get into the plot of the story which I'm still not 100% into yet. I really want to try and develop a relationship and establish the characters on their own. SOOO I might start breaking them down into POV's or maybe even scenes with more individual characters. But honestly, I don't do things like most. Any input good or bad would be nice! thanks

Kitty


	4. 4: Miracle

Re-doing... hope its better! thank you!

**The Street Cat Chapter 4**

A Cloudy snowy day, Christmas eve at its best but dreariest moments.

She woke up with both hands still cuffed, Freezing and aching for they had fallen asleep. Uggh, She shuffled them beating them against each other in vain. A soft sound of breathing interrupted her disdain. The peaceful, sleeping form that had taken place next to her was almost unreal. The Joker without any paint or gaudy green dye slept softly on his stomach. He was beautiful.

Bandit shook her head...what the fuck was she thinking. Rolling her eyes she looked at her hands and understood why he did this; to keep her from trying to escape, or even kill him. Snow was falling outside and the room was ice cold of course It wasn't tooo cold, she had it worse before; but it was still at least 50 degrees in here. She looked up at the clock it said 11:23 in big green numbers. And she sat there for 7 minutes...when suddenly Joker opened his eyes sending chills up her spine 11:30 on the dot.

Creepy.

He stood up and stretched, groaning in pain. She heard a loud crack and winced at how painful that sounded. "Darrnnn.." he mumbled. "whip-lash..." Joker slouched into the bathroom and started showering. moans and groans almost as quiet as he could get them.

He must be so miserable... Bandit looked at the bathroom door and shrugged. His fault for being a violent, evil, bastard. The clock was going so slow and time seemed to stop itself as he showered. She wondered if he was going to kill her Or if he was going to hurt her...or worse...send her to his goons. This thought gave her the chills but she shimmied under the covers further to counter act the cold. In vain.

Joker finally got out for what seemed an eternity, and put his pants on in the bathroom. He walked out grumpily, looking at her and huffing. The closet was full of purple coats, as he slipped one on and started gearing up. As usual.

Quietly he studied her, wondering her thoughts. "Well...you must have SOMETHING to say.." He raised an eye.

Clearly, He wasn't a morning person. "Well for one...are you always in pain like that in the morning?" She wondered and his grumpy face turned to a smile. "Always as ever little lady..." He turned around and started to paint his face with the gruesome grin and the dark devilish eyes. "Jeeze, she shivered. That cant be fun...and two, whats going on today?"

"Ohh Missy Bandit, I have a proposal for you!" He comically got down on one knee pulling a knife to her neck. "Bandit, Today on this Christmas eve! I am going to free you're Daddio~!" He stopped her from interupting him. "ah ah ah! Silly girl, I haven't mentioned the kicker yet... " He was tapping his knife on her dry cold lips. "You're life."

Her eyes widened. "As far as I'm concerned he is still alive...as long as he's kept his gape shut!" He smirked taking her cuffs off. She stood up in front of him, an awkward silence pierced the room. "Ya know what I need? Coffee..." he opened the door. "HAPPY!" he shouted viciously And suddenly a fat short guy with a cup of coffee ran in then left as quickly as possible.

She thought about it for a few minutes. "Yes, Anything for my father." Bandit regretted looking down to the ground. A prisoner to a clown.

Bandit didn't mean to change subjects and stare but the smell was great, and she hadn't eaten in almost 4 days. The streets weren't kind to her during the winter and she weakly sat on the bed. Out of all this drama she didn't even realize how hungry she was...if this kept up she'd die soon. Joker turned around to see a wobbly stick thin blond, her head bobbling only vaguely visible.

"oh dear..." Joker put his coffee on the dresser. "HAPPY!" again the man wobbled in and shivered. "Y-yes b-boss?" "You have any food?" Joker stared down at him. "er...well some canned soup canned tomatoes and bread..." "Gimme the damn soup and bread...make it snappy happy!" The stout henchman ran out and huffed away.

"Sheesh woman! how long has it been since you fed your trap!?" Joker said grabbing the can and the bread from happy and watched happy run out the door. "here..." He tossed her the bread. "How did you know I was..." "Because I'd know the face of 'near-death' anywhere and I wasn't me doing the threatening so...had to be the food thing." He rambled gulping his piping hot coffee; Joker loved the burning feeling all the way down to his stomach.

"Well its been four days." She huffed scarfing down the bread. He opened the can of noodle soup and tossed the lid...handing it to her with a spoon. "Eat up Princess...I'll be _right_ back!" He skipped out and slammed the door. And she dove into that can of soup like a child would ice cream.

Ten minutes passed and she was laying back resting a little and Joker walked in with an axe. "Alrighty! lets go shall we!" She was confused but nodded and he threw her a purple scarf, green gloves...and a black coat that seemed too small to be his. They got in the van and three of his men stared at her perversely. "m mm mmm boss can we have her?" one chanted a loud wolf whistle erupted from the gang and chatter of how 'hot her tits' were became the topic of the morning.

Joker laughed then his face grew serious. "HAHAHA...NO." He growled making them all jump, and a dark silence emanated from the group. "ANYONE touches the girl without my permission gets it!" He spat, drinking the rest of his coffee."Got it?" He articulated slowly. "Y-yes b-boss.." they said now immaculately silent. The Joker smiled and looked at her with a devilish grin, then finishing the rest of the coffee. She wondered what was going to happen, where her father was and if he was truly alive... why was he?

"Were here boss." the driver said. "Thank you floppy!" Joker said jumping out, pulling Bandit along.

"Listen cup cake...around these kind of guys...your _mine._ you got it? Your my bitch! you don't play the part...you get shot...got it?" Joker was quick and quiet. But so violent the point was made and she nodded slowly. Joker almost giggled when she nodded, his little bandit and _all_ his.

They walked up to a metal garage that opened to what looked like a storage house for dairy...but was really full of marijuana...and acid. Her eyes widened to see all the lines of drugs and goons bagging it. Joker strolled down the line pulling her close and walking out of the factory into a office looking area.

A man with a big bag of money on his desk and he was counting. "Ohh Maroni!" Joker giggled. "You still got that Dulorence dunce here?" Joker smiled throwing a dagger into a little chunk of money, skewering it and picking it up to flip through the bills. "Hmm tsk tsk tsk, fake money... looks like someone pulled a prank on Mister M!" "What!?" Maroni's eye's widened grabbing at a stack and looking closer."No way! I had my pro's look at these for hours!" "Jokes on you then huh?!" Joker giggled and Maroni looked at him like he couldn't give two shits less."Alright joker whaddya want?" Maroni rolled his eyes, throwing the chunk of cash away. "Dulorence...got'm?" Maroni raised an eye brow and stared at Joker. "Yeah, he has a cell downstairs we've been keeping him for Enigma.

"But honestly, I don't care. Enigma isn't paying me even worms to keep this guy... you can have'm!" Maroni threw Joker some keys and a taser waving a goon to the Jokers aide and was off to another room. "This way mister Joker sir." The tall man with a beer gut waived him over and took him and bandit into a darker part of the mansion.

"Oh Mr. Rob! I have a business offering!" Joker straightened up his tie and cuffs. "I'm not interested." Rob spat, he was fixated on looking at the ground and wouldn't look up at all. "DADDY!" Bandit squealed in horror and surprise to see her father alive and not so bad. Dulorence turned around to see her crying and holding onto the bars. "Baby!" He ran to her and held her close through the cell walls. Joker stood there just watching the reuniting feigning tears and mocking them silently. Suddenly he stopped his goofy charade and looked down seriously at Bandit and her father.

"I'ma let you free Robby...but you have to gimme two things." Joker smiled holding up a 2 of spades and putting it into Roberts mouth. "Well _first_ off, Bandit gets to stay with me for a while... I promise she'll live to the best of my...well... _hospitality." _Bandit shook her head but looked down, she wanted her fathers safety more than anything.

"Second?" Robert stared at Joker."You can't EVER testify against me...no matter what they pay you or threaten you with...or miss bandit here gets to uh... kick the bucket! HEHE!" Joker grinned. "Why?! Why do you want my daughter?" He cried looking at his sweet little girl. Joker shrugged. "Thats not the point, You just need to know I'm keeping her either way. Sooo..." Robert looked down sadly. "I won't prosecute, or testify against you. Ever...but..."

Robert stared at the Joker. "You better promise not to kill her...and if you do you cant promise you will be found and prosecuted." He almost growled. Joker nodded, "You have my word...pretty bandit will...enjoy my company." Joker unlocked his cell and tossed the key crossing his fingers behind his back.

"There you go Bobbi! We will be escorting you to a secret location. Goodbye!" Bandit was in tears, as well as her father. But she wanted this, she wanted her father free from suffering. Even if it meant she would suffer.

"I love you Bandit..." her dad said before being forced into a separate car. She was speechless, Bandit couldn't believe her dad was alive...and well! For once she had hope. She was deep in thought while Joker dragged her to the van and ordered for his goons to get going. "Why." She muttered to herself. _Why was he keeping her here, with him?I couldn't be sex, his past references made that clear..._

She traced back..._"I'm NOT. A rapist!...Listen...__dear_...I'm not your average criminal...I don't just kill...I don't _just _slaughter...there is a uh...method to my uh...madness."

_"Madness..." That's right! Madness! He most likely has NO idea why he want's with me... He's probably confused!_ The Joker noticed she was out of it and thinking hard. Pretty soon even she was confused and she had every right to be, Bandit looked tiredly out the window and started to doze.

Truthfully, he had no idea why he wanted to keep Bandit. He wanted enigma to suffer...so maybe he'd keep his enemies alive. He chuckled a little at the sight of enigma's face when he found out he let his little rob lose. Ohhh boy oh boy he wanted to rub it in his comical yet devious thoughts haulted as he glanced out the window. A peaceful night.

The snow was softly falling and he looked to the sleeping woman and it made him wonder how she could sleep. What a different woman, such a wierdo! Then he suddenly remembered, it was christmas eve! "Droopy! Head to the capital building..." He chuckled

"Yes boss." The tall older man pressed on the gas and Joker stared at bandit, she was gorgeous...the low-lit evening made her captivating. Even pretty enough for the Joker to stare at while she slept. 5 minutes passed and they were in front of the capital parked close.

"O-kayy ladiiess! this is what we do..." Joker pulled out a bag of grenades shaped as mini woopie cushions. "Throw 6 of these little buddies in the capital tower." He pointed to the big white roman-esqe capital building. "Then...6 of em inside...and that tree...throw 6." He started to giggle and laughed loudly. "Lets go boys...happy your my trusted...clown...keep an eye on bandit!" He cuffed bandit to the door. "In 15 minutes be ready for the pickup... Lets go go GO~!" Joker jumped out and rushed into the building throwing grenades randomly. tossing one into a purse a lady was holding. watching her blow up right outside the door. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed gruesomely. Slitting throats of bystanders...and throwing a grenade into an office...his men exiting, running. Because the top was going to collapse any second.

And as chaos was occurring, Joker strolled out like he owned the place. And nothing was wrong. Laughing he suddenly was stunned by a cop. Joker jumped up shaking off the stun. "Ya know... if your gonna stun me you gotta do it right." He was about to kick that cops ass when suddenly a lady wacked him in the head with a big purse making him turn around.

"Oww ya know that kinda...smarts..." A couple cops chased him and tackled him to the ground.

_shit._

he blacked out...the last thing he saw was red and blue lights...and a baton.

_shit._

The Jokers men all escaped and a scared girl sat in the back of the van as the men chattered about Joker.

"shit." she muttered.

* * *

Alright, Updating this slowly but surely. XD 3/18/13


	5. 5: Made off like a Bandit

**The Street Cat Chapter 5**

Lights shone of the heavy metallic florescent. Harsh on the eyes, and dulling to the senses.

Joker woke up looking into a psych ward window. A bullet proof window with titanium bolts, bars over top them just in case he should even attempt escape. He rolled his eyes and got up off the floor. Popping his back and groaning loudly, attempting to get up he fell back over. He was facing a girl who was lazy eyed and had her mouth gaping open. "Well hellooo there." She wasn't moving... nope she wasn't blinking either.

_Sedatives_. He cursed, groaning as he fell on his back. "Well, the pound it is then..." He said nonchalant. And to his adoration, Chief Gordon walked up looking at Joker with that same look of disappointment.

"Why hello there chiefy! Looks like you caught me stealing C_hristmas_!" Joker lulled upwards struggling to get up and sit on the bench to no avail as his makeup-less face was beginning to drive him crazier than this place could handle. Gordon rolled his eyes, "You've been admitted here under the title of..." "Sociopathic? psychopathic? Com'mon _Chiefy_... gonna hand it to me straight and blah blah BLAWWWH?" He chuckled lulling his head in Gordon's direction. " I know... spare me the hunka _crap_...this is my third time! I'm no Arkham virgin!" He laughed loudly this time.

"Joker, this is getting old...why can't you just behave? What are you? a child?" Joker giggled at that. "Mhmmm! were getting somewhere except you're forgetting the part where you ask me 'how I feel about that...' I. Could. Care. Less. About. Rules...forget em! boil em! eat em with creme brule! I could care _less_." His tone creepy and haunting.

Gordon nodded. "Well fine. if you want it that way. I hope you like your new living arrangements." He ignored Joker and walked out, slamming the big metal doors. A new guard standing by.

"Sheesh! His wife must LOVE ticking him off..." he giggled laying down on his metal slab. "Those boys better not touch the Blondie ..or they'll find them selves deader then the girl over here in la la land. He took a whiff of the air and scoffed. "No REALLY... I THINK THIS... ER...THING... IS DEAD OVER HERE."

Joker was ignored, so he started to doze and dreamed of plans to annihilate Gotham and to piss off Batman.

* * *

They were finally at the hide out and everyone was arguing, Some plotting to take the money and leave. Some to bust Joker out, and a few were just eyeing Bandit like she was candy. The confusion was imminent and the fights were breaking out when bandit noticed a gun on the floor. One of Jokers guns. Everything flashed before her memory. Bandit knew that if she didn't do anything she would die, or worse they'd try crap. And that, really, wasn't going to settle with her.

"Hmm..." she picked it up and looked to see if any of them were watching. Nope. Still yapping like highschool girls with boy problems. She saw a bag under the van seat and pulled it over with her feet... full of grenade pins and a screwdriver, wait...A SCREWDRIVER. It was just the perfect size as she picked her locks and was freed from the metal rings of oppression.

Now what.

She stared into oblivion and then at her feet. If you can't beat em...join em. A grin popped on her face. She grabbed the gun and checked if it was loaded. Yup and fully. A bigger grin.

BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The car swerved and halted. she shot a hole right through the top of the van. "ALRIGHT! Listen up you dumbass'es! We need to get Joker out!" She said shaking at first but then powerfully smiling. "Who put you as the leader...your just a scrawny little bitch." The small asshole said. "I still say we take the money and scram!" He jeered looking at her like she was stupid.

"Scrawny...little BITCH?!" She put the gun to his head point blank and the whole van was dead silent. "You ain't got the stomach sweety! no way you'd even dare!" Said one guy smiling. "Oh? you don't think I've killed a man before?"

They all stared at each other and started to laugh; even the guy with the gun in his face. She blushed a little and then turned serious. "Say ONE more FUCKING thing about the Joker that I don't like...or try fuck off on him I'll blow your brains out!" She pointed fiercely.

Laughter again pierced the room.

"Bitch, you don't even know what the fuck your..."

BLAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

a small hole on his head trickling blood.

"Whos fuckin' next!" she aimed at the other guy who questioned her methods earlier.

The short guy shrank and looked towards the driver. "Why cant we just kick her ass...there's more of us than there are..."

BLAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"Any more?" She gave a sick grin.

The whole car of men looked at her in fear and surprise.

"N-n-no Boss Lady..."

"I have a plan." She said placing the gun on safety and clenched in her fist. "And we have to get him out..." "what do we do with Boris and smiley?" "Fuck'em...kick em to the curb!" The biggest one opened the door and threw the corpses out into the brushes. Bandit couldn't believe what she was doing.

Things seemed to go in slow motion, the men sat there all in fear and/or admiration for their new boss-lady. She looked at her hands. Bandit may have almost killed a man once, and wounded plenty more. But shoot a man? She sucked it up and looked up at her new henchmen.

"We're busting Joker out tonight." Bandit shook off her adrenaline. So this was her? Her real side..._ interesting. _She was done playing damsel in distress. She was done being a weak little bitch.

Her Turn.

"B-but how Boss Lady?" Bobo asked in wonder. "How you think the Joker would?" "...Explosives!" She exclaimed getting into the Jokers usual seat. She tossed her lush blond curls back. "I've been to Arkham once." She said as they headed back into Gotham.

The men weren't surprised. She was nuts. "He's probably in Maximum Security...I'll get him out easy." Bandit was hungry and needed to wash up. So she ordered the goons to stop at a petrol station and lay low till she came back. Using the stolen money in the car, she bought a black tee-shirt and a bag of chips. Washed her face and tousled her hair in the rest room. She needed to feel new, not her old self. What she was wearing before looked like a rat lived in her clothes.

She got back into the van, and on the way to her seat a goon smacked her ass and grinned. Bandit turned around in disgust. "Bitch!" She backhanded him with her gun and sat into her chair, tying her sneakers. "Alright, lets get out of here before I_ explode._" She grinned a seductive grin. "To Arkham!" The clock read 11:30 on the dot.

_delightfully creepy._

And they zoomed away.

* * *

The Joker was laying down on the slab wondering how he was going to get outta this predicament. "hmmmmm! Its so borrring in here! I need some entertainment! Some Holiday cheer..."

"...A life?" He was interrupted. "hmm?" He slowly got up, still sedated but not too heavy. Rubbing his eyes he saw flowing blond hair. "Well well well...who do we have here?" Wait...those eyes...that hair.

"Bandit?" He smiled. "I think I _really_ have gone crazy..." He said licking his lips and sliding his hair back. "I'm imagining things again... maybe I should talk to my doctor about my current _prescription_." He chuckled and a large amount of sighs and groans erupted from the cells around him. "I really am here stupid." She put a finger at the glass. pushing a bomb to the window.

"Get back." And they both jumped back as a large explosion sounded. Joker raised an eyebrow to her. Was that _really_ Bandit? "So...what happened to you?" He chuckled as the alarms sounded and they walked off. "No time to explain lets get the fuck out of here!" She ran and he followed quickly behind her. A huge security guard appeared in front of them.

"Going some were?" he said pulling out a baton as she reached into her cleavage and quickly shot him point blank.

"Come on!" She ran. Joker circled the man kicking it. _"Did she just..."_

"Come ON! the cops are gonna be here soon!" They ran out and Joker slid into the van as they sped off into the city the lights blending as they flew past all the Sights. "DAMN! Boss Lady! you really did get him!"

"I paid off a couple guards, a miracle really..." Bandit busted his cuffs off of him while the van grew super quiet and eerie all of the sudden.

"B-boss Lady?" He grew angry, although it was hard to be with this new... _Bandit_... in his midst. But this was unacceptable, _'boss lady'? Really now...?_

"Who um...eh...made you Boss?" His face was turning gruesome. "I only did for a short while...you see..." "No...no I don't see. Was this your plan all along miss Bandit?" Bandit looked at him in total shock. "Are you fucking..." He interrupted pointing a knife at her face. She froze..."Is that why you followed me? Why you stalked my old hideouts?" He smiled. "I'm NOT. Stupid Miss Bandy-wandy!"

"Shit! If this was my plan why the FUCK would I have saved your ass!" She spat glaring at him. "Listen, I can't sit here and name all the little reasons I think you're a lying black sheep. But. I do know that all of this is way to good to be true. Not very many people are innocent wittle rape victims on day and violent murderers the next." He smiled. "I have all means to kill you now!" "Go for it." She said handing him the gun. "Come on!" She gave him the gun and aimed it at her head. "I'm ready, I've done all I've ever wanted...so shoot." He smiled and aimed it at her foot.

A whimper sounded, as he smacked her with the gun. Ripping her shirt off for humiliation. "Miss _Boss Lady_...I'm so sorry to inform you that you are NOT a leader...your _MY TOY_." He yelled smacking her upside the head with half his might. Tears dripping from her face. "Awww is miss bandy crying!?" He smacked her again laughing his loudest laugh and shaking from adrenaline and anger.

"Stay. in. your. place." He turned serious. They pulled up to the hideout and he drug her by her hair as she struggled and cried. Dragging her upstairs and slamming her against the wall. "You CRYING Miss Bandit?" He started feeling weak from the dose of sedatives he took earlier. Chaining her to the floor again. "And DON'T talk!" He collapsed onto his bed. Panting, trying to ignore her groans as he stared at the large burn on his arm.

Bandit looked up at his...what seemed to look like... sleeping form. She wouldn't cry anymore, she may be tough. But Joker, Joker was a being from hell.

Slowly she crawled as close to the bed as she could. "Why so serious...ass hole." She didn't care if he shot her now. She didn't care if he carved her like a pumpkin.

He almost shuddered at the way her voice sounded looking upon her mangled body. What. THE. Fuck. Her bruised and broken face was highlighted by the green on his alarm clock

1:30

She was smiling. A big amazing smile.

One she just couldn't understand or fathom.

One thing that prevented him from looking away...

_Creepy. _


	6. 6: Lazy Christmas

_I know this one isn't very long but all good stories need their filler-chap_

**The Street Cat Chapter 6**

The sunlight, a lazy deep yellow that made the sky turn whiskey orange. A drunken, warm feeling although it really was the harsh cold. Dry tears and blood made the sun even more unbearable as she rose from the floor slowly.

She saw it was afternoon, and Joker was writing at his desk. Quietly.

She sat and looked at the floor. Not daring to look at him. He realized she was up so he got up and stood in front of her. "Oh come on buttercup! look at meee!" She flinched as she looked up to see a horrifying smeared clown makeup. Her shirt completely off.

Oh gee...that's just fucking great, loopy over here can't get enough of himself.

"Good afternoon sweets...have a good rest?" She didn't answer just stared at the floor. He bent over and un-chained her. And she had the urge to smack him so hard, but even if it would work and he wouldn't kill her bandit knew she probably couldn't do it anyways. Only hell knew why.

He grabbed a warm wet wash cloth and wiped her face. "Hungry?" He smirked wiping her bloody cheek. "No..." She was going to ask if he was okay in the head but then she already knew the answer to that _didn't_ she?

"Talked to my boys...said you killed two of my men...when I heard that I almost went in here and made you into a tiki!" She looked at him completely un-moved.

"Buh buh buh _BUT_ after they told me what they were saying... hehe...well...lets just say what you did is nice compared to what I would have done!" He chuckled and stood up using the other side of the rag to wipe his face clean of paint. " But just to let you know... I was gonna get out of Arkham on my ON volition I do _NOT_ need your help or really need you_ AT ALL_... so how about you just calm your crackers and leave me alone when Gothams potato heads decide to mess with me...okay _dear_?"

"And I trust you. _For now._" He smirked throwing a knife into Batman's picture. "Since when did you...erm...kill?" he said looking her in the eyes.

"Since I was 17." She just stood there. And noticed his eyes weren't staying were they were supposed to. "HEY! my goods!..." She sneered. And he laughed loudly. He got up slowly and plopped onto his bed on his stomach...groaning sounding as he just sat there and relaxed.

Well as good as he could relax with his back pain and the burn on his arm. When suddenly he felt her straddling his back, slipping up his shirt and massaging him deeply but gently on the lower part of his spine. He raised a brow, why was she doing this after what he did to her? Females are so weird. But then he noticed she was ON his back. Her womanhood only protected by the tight pants was on his back. He groaned...but not because of her massage.

A bulge growing into the bed was painful, he had to make it stop but he didn't want her to stop massaging. It felt sooo damn good to be touched by a woman. Her soft thin fingers grabbing him. Her legs wrapped around him. She then did the most amazing maneuver called 'rub the shoulders' and this sent him off to happyland.

"_shit_." He groaned. "Hey listen doll..i adore the massage...but this clown cant take _annyyymore_!"

"What? _why?_" she was surprised. "Because bandy...any more rubbin and I'ma poke a hole through the bed" He sat up and she saw. Her eyes widened. She did that to him?

"Don't flatter yourself bandy...your the first woman brave enough to touch me for longer than a choke hold's time in seven long long years." He said sliding up and scratching his head. As he slowly returned to normal. His shirt was usually tucked in but it hung lose and his hair was a scruffy mess as usual. But without the make up his eyes looked less black...and more chocolate.

What the fuck am I doing? Thinking that shit. The night rolled on and he just sat at his desk as she just sat on the bed watching this. Christmas is SO over-rated. For a couple hours. He stretched popping his back again, she came over to him and massaged his shoulders and he completely relaxed. She could smell him. The smell of gunpowder and expensive cologne.

It was strangely intoxicating.

Bandit noticed, his rolled up sleeve on his right was burnt and charred. "Hey...was that from..." Joker nodded as Bandit came over held his wrist. "Does it hurt?" And he shrugged pushing her away. "I don't need your _sympathy_ or help... just leave me alone."

That night he put her in the bed cuffing her up onto the post. "Nighty night Bandit." He said laying down and starting to doze. She watched as he snored lightly. And wished she could...ho... She couldn't believe it. The last time she felt this way was in high school And she fell for a a football player and he rejected her so bad she never dated after that.

She knew she found Joker attractive. He was beautiful, handsome, she blushed. _Who am I kidding I'm just gonna sleep._

And she did however, around 8 o'clock she heard some ruckus downstairs. Probably some henchmen being stupid as usual. A gunshot or two and Joker came upstairs mumbling sitting on the side of the bed. Blood on one side of his shirt, gunpowder on the other.

"What the hell?" Bandit whispered sitting up. "Just stupid men being ridiculously stupid." He chanted non-nonchalantly. "You sleep any?" She strained and shrugged. She looked unhappy and that pained him. Her face was solemn and cold towards him. "Whatz the matter? got some er... issues?"

"My arms feel like there gonna pop out of there sockets." Her arms lay limply at her sides. He went a lightly touched her. Something came back.

He stared at her and remembered his first kiss. Young, stupid. And the girl was ugly as you can get. Middle school, He easily dumped her by killing her cat and stuffing it in her locker.

But this girl. This girl...her beauty was non-comparable.

He fell onto the bed, right on his side and was very, very, very close to her. He remembered the time when he first hurt someone, remembered why he did it remembering his childhood, Christmas And remembering even stupid crap that made his brain hurt. An overload of things he just wanted to shout and go on a rampage but he didn't. He just held her.

That was it, he held her close and buried his face into her back. A drunken warm feeling seeped through his bones and his head turned off.

"_Joker!?_" and he snapped out of it, noticing what he was doing he quickly got up, left the room, slamming the door.

SHIT! He thought Kicking a pile of empty beer cans. He walked out of the house and through the snow angrily, needing to be alone.

the only thing he ever knew.

alone.

* * *

_OH HAI! its me...ive had a SEVERE creative impulse lately! I hope I've kept Joker in character well enough! if you have any suggestions...mail me or review_

_R&R pleaaze ^^_

* * *

Hi its meeee again, I'm fixing my story finally I just want to make it better and make it make more sense. lol. Anyways thank you for reading. Comment and critique would be splendid! 3/18/13


	7. 7: Twisted

_Back to plot! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I didn't get much but it really made a difference. _

**The Street Cat Chapter 7**

It was snowing again. And things looked the same as usual, a seething pissy bitch in his bed and a head ache that went on for hours. Sometimes he really would lie on his side, away from her and pretend to sleep.

"I know you're awake J." And at that he snapped and turned with a look of utter surprise, that quickly turned to annoyance.

"J...?" He breathed out almost inaudibly.

"What? did I piss you off again?" Bandit was getting sick of Joker's sensitive attitude, so much for being a clown prince of crime. "No... not exactly... why are YOU up so early?" Joker shook off the name and gave her a deep glare. "For YOUR info its 10:45 a.m... not early." Standing up, realizing Joker didn't chain her up again last night. Bandit shimmied closer to Joker and plopped next to him giving him a confused glare.

"Well, never seen this big'a frown on a clown." She giggled and with that Joker gave a small smirk. When he quickly, like a shark to his prey ripped her panties off and slid it into his pocket. Her over-sized shirt barely covering her belongings.

A big, dark grin on his face as she shrieked at the sudden ferocity of his theft. " Yeah? well I've never found it so easy to steal from a bandit before." He finally got on top of her pushing into her; almost too hard.

Her eyes large and confused, and they looked as if they were pleading. It annoyed him that he couldn't understand. Well he knew she was pleading but for what? For more? For him to stop? Looking down he saw that his pants were damp were he was pressing against her. "...the HELL?" He shoved off and dusted himself. He wasn't going to lose his cool again, Bandit obviously looking a little confused and her face was furiously red.

He sat on the edge of his bed and placed his aching head into his hands, pushing his fingers into his temples. Then noticing his stomach was in SERIOUS pain, He toppled over onto his back and covered his face in his weakness. "Fuck...I'm hungry..." He spat under his breath.

Bandit got up looking at her now ruined panties, the only ones she had. "Well... if you want I can cook something."

Silence.

More Silence.

He started to chuckle, then it was a roaring laughter.

"Cook something?" He looked at her incredulously, wanting answers. "Y-yeah.." Bandit looked away embarrassed. "I can fucking cook alright? Jesus J... are you hungry or not?"

Joker nodded still in disbelief then back at her. "Well, I don't have anything here...but I can get some one to get what ever it is you plan on cooking." He muttered. She nodded as Joker gave her a piece of paper and a pen. And after 3-4 short minutes she had a list. He smiled pushing her back onto the floor and chaining her hands up to the pole. "Be right back Sweetums..." He waved at her like she was a toddler and left her there, really, really, confused.

Soon hours later she was working in his crappy kitchen. He had one frying pan, a small sauce pan, two chipped plates and a bowl. And let her borrow a pair of his boxers. This would all have to do, she thought and was thankful for the paper plates and plastic utensils she had. Joker was impatient it was getting close to sundown and he was about to pass out from starvation. He frequented the kitchen to see what she was doing.

"Almost done guys..." Bandit shouted and almost turned around but to see J right behind her, drool on his face. The small whole chicken in her hands, all done. "Its not done YET J... I need you to get out so I can finish!"

Raising an eyebrow he pulled up his switchblade and nicked a piece off licking at it and then eating. He paused turning around on his heel. "carry on cupcake." Bandit sighed a frustrated sigh and got back to work as he walked out sitting on his chair, the smell killing him. And he could tell his men were starving to. There were 18...er 16 of them now. He had more in low places. But they had to stay in there squads...spreading out was essential.

Joker felt his stomach growl. Damn it what was taking her so..."Ok boys its done...I'm bringing out plates of food..." She slammed a 24 pack of beer. " I don't want you guys totally drunk before you can get a bite so the rest of the beer comes after food!" She nodded handing a plate to the Joker first.

"Hmmm very good." He giggled starting to scarf down the food. Tasted good. Sooo good. Too good.

He hadn't had a meal like this since...

He frowned and stopped. He remembered he never had a meal like this before. He ate at dinners...he ate at fine restaurants. But home-cooked meals.

Never in his life.

So an hour passed and the food was gone, there was a stack of dishes cleaned and dried already. Joker finally was relaxed, time to play catch-up with the society of Gotham. He laid back and turned the tv on...

-_NEWS AT SIX!-_

_"Earlier today a woman dressed in black wielding two handguns broke into arkham asylum, drugging two employees, killing one and busting out the notorious Joker._

_the woman has been identified as "Bandit Dulorence" The daughter of well known lawyer Robert E. Dulorence the III ... She is listed as missing but police are beginning to suspect foul play. And more leads on the man behind this._

_The Joker."_

Joker clicked it off.

The men stared in awe at the screen. "Bandit...did that...

" One said staring.

Joker was not to happy. She was causing more attention than he needed.

This wasn't worth his name. No no no...not at all. Some petty criminal. Her father probably would be killed soon. And she was a waste of his time.

"Boys, time to get rid of Bandy-wandy." He got up taking on last drink of his scotch and breaking the glass onto the floor. A big grin on his face.

"W-what?

"Get out of here Bandit." Joker said calmly almost too quiet to hear. "And I'm serious. Get. Out." He spat quietly. Her eyes widened. "Are you...Whats wron..." Joker whacked her one with the handle of his knife, causing her to fall, blood in her mouth.

The whole place was quiet.

Bandit got up slowly, And Joker was losing all his patience. "Listen Bandit...tell people were I am...Your daddy gets it...I have him watched. You get the hell out of here and you better keep your jaw _shut_." He enunciated his t's, slowly cornering her out the door. She nodded and he slammed the door in her face. She didn't understand at first, why he cared so much.

A huge shiver ran through her spine, the bitter cold on its way right through her. Bandit was in nothing but an over-sized shirt, boxers and socks. Survival mode was now her game plan. Joker COULDN'T be serious, he was probably just pissed off at the whole situation and would come out eventually to retrieve her.

An hour passed, two hours. When two of the Jokers guys came busting out the door and grabbed her by her hair. "Get the FUCK off of me!" Bandit screamed jolting out of her freezing state and looking to the two ass-holes who had her by her arm and hair. Joker with a big cheesy grin as he watched.

"Get the fuck OFF OF ME!" She stamped out one of their feet and bit the others hand. Blood gushing out like crazy, And Joker raised his brow with slight surprise. Blood surrounding her mouth in a smile, flesh in her teeth, he thought he was going just blow one in his pants right there. But he shook it off and turned around waving more of his boys to subdue her. "Just drop her off out-side the city limits, I'm done with this nonsense."

He slammed the door and with that she was hauled away. She was blindfolded, and fifteen minutes later she was thrown out the van. And it peeled away without a care in the world. Her hands were tied and her blindfold (thankfully) was removed. So she wandered the nights snow with her hands behind her back.

She was sure to die if she didn't protect her feet. So she tore the bottom of her shirt from behind and tied them around her feet. Kneeling in the snow, blood emanating from her knees. If she didn't find shelter in an hour. She would die.

Bandit started searching for old barns, sheds, a house possibly. When a car swerved down the road and into her sight. Frantically she hailed it down jumping and screaming. When someone VERY familiar rolled down the window with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Maroni." Her eyes widened as a goon yanked her in. "Hello there Bandit! What perfect, perfect...timing you see...Enigma's out of Arkham."

Her eyes widened. "But... how..." "Criminals find ways ...just like you did with Joker."

"You see _Enigma_ is paying me big...REAL money to kill Joker, you, _And_ your daddy. He isn't'a... very happy. Why don't you tell me were Joker is...and we will negotiate your life." He grinned.

No way would she ever. Not in a million years, not a million knives. Fuck him.

"No." She stated without a care. Maroni glared. "Why do you stand for that clown? From the looks of you he didn't seem so great..." Maroni pointed to her bruise and the blood she had just spot on the rear-view mirror.

"I dont care." She looked away. "Hehe...you love that damned clown." Maroni knew it.

"Fuck off BALONI..." she spat. Dried blood and flesh hitting him square in the face.

Maroni frowned and backhanded her straight upside the face.

"_well_ might as well give Joker face a call." She looked at him in shock.

He placed the phone to his ear and waited for the clown to pick up.

"Well hello there Mr. M how can i be of service on this BEAAAUUUTIFUL night?" Joker smiled, and Maroni could sense the smile in his voice.

" Enigma is out, we have Bandit and her Father...go to my usual office asap...or enigma gets your were-abouts." Joker paused for a moment. "Well then, why the HELL should I care..she isn't mine anyways. I dropped her off like used goods at an antique sell and if you ask me you're quite FUCKING bold to try and fuck with me... uh... BALONI..." Maroni rolled his eyes. "Old joke clown face, Listen I Bandits spilling like a broken piggy bank. Telling me all you're spots and hide outs. I'll fucking _RUIN_ you _Jack_!" Maroni hung up and Joker stood, anger brimming.

"That little _FUCKING_ devil!" He sneered getting on his coat. "Lets go boys we have some people to kill, places to cream!" Joker smiled. As they hit the road in the white van.

* * *

Bandit was tied to a pipe. Her dad was tied to one next to her. And Enigma stood and checked them out. "Well well _weell_ Dulorence _duo._" He took a stroll around them.

"First things first." He pulled out a gun. "Your certain end." He smiled pushing the barrel to his head. "oh for all our sweet _sweet_ memories." Bandit Screamed and kicked. even more getting her gag out somehow.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" She squirmed. Enigma went over to her, putting his face inches to hers. "See you have such a pretty face...but your such a bitchy whiny brat...I have a method to tame you..._street cat_."

Cat woman giggled and came from out a shadow. Pouncing onto her. "She isn't as pretty as I am..." She smirked pulling her claws up to Bandits face. "Only one room for a thief in the city...bandit_ barbie_." She purred taking two index fingers and slicing down vertical of bandits eyes, right down the center. Bandit screamed and scrunched her face, agony ripping through her. blood gushing, as catwoman sliced her up and with sultry movements walked to enigma's side.

Burning hate. Terror. Anger.

"Well hello there fellow crime masters...what do we have here?" Enigma was interrupted by the tall purple figure... he walked in shooting down all of maroni's men and aiming for Bandits head. "First things_ fiiiiirst_, lets kill our little _liar_..." He stomped to her quickly his face bent into a frown. She ripped her way through the cloth ties and clung to her face screaming like a banshee.

"hehe...fear bandy wandy?" He knew she would be a little hesitant to see him there. He chuckled removing her hands to see the gashed eyes blood pouring and dripping like beautiful tears. The Lids weren't completely torn apart...but her fore head and cheeks were gashed into. "Just FUCK OFF!" She yelped.

He dropped her stepping back and throwing a knife at Enigma.

"I think I'll kill you first." "hmhmhm I think ill take my exit now." Enigma grabbed Bandits father and left the scene. Maroni just watching."He left cause he only paid half the bargain...fucking mooch"

"Get her out of here before she dies... blood stinks...and I hate corpses." Maroni said leaving with a sneer. The clown prince was left with the torn Bandit in his hands. Her wailing, her face...

it reminded him of himself.

Maroni grabbed the money off the floor. And was about to shut the door when he heard a thump. He turned around to see Joker dropping her on the floor and picking up the gun pushing it to her skull.

Maroni was tired of all the bullshit, the drama.

"By the way Joker, Thought you should know...she never ratted out your place... not once...not even close to do so." Maroni rolled his eyes shut the elevator door and Joker lowered his weapon.

The girl was in shock and blood was every were.

Bandit could see him vaguely she grabbed for his leg. And Blacked out.

* * *

Well! Finally got another chapter done. I hope you guys like it PLEASE RnR 33 3/22/13


	8. 8: Three Words that Kill

_woot! finally working on this thing again. please enjoy._

**The Street Cat Chapter 8**

The cold cut through him like a knife as he exited the warehouse, with bandit passed out in his arms. Quickly getting her in the van he shut the door and rummaged through the back seat, looking for his first aid kit, barking orders violently. "Get me to Greggorie's! NOW!"

Joker ripped off her shirt and started to stop the bleeding by applying pressure and clotting. Once he got his kit, he steadily pulled out gauze and wound treatments. He watched the reflections of light that caught on her face, how terrible her wounds were. Carefully applying a numbing liquid he delicately sewed her wounds. Memories over took him, remembering the agonizing night he got his scars. That night was the night. His moment of self realization.

He was working as quickly and delicately as he could, with the cars bumping and stopping. Joker's heart skipped a beat in the sight of her. Her slow deathly breathing, the dark emanating of blue from the late night sky. Beautiful.

_She is so beautiful...her scars add to that._ He stared down at the frail bandit with fear. And when they pulled up to the house of his doctors, he held her bridal style and rushed out to walk into the doctors home. The wife stared wide eyed in fear at the Joker and watched as her husband placed Bandit on the couch, Joker leaning casually on the wall, his arms crossed in amusement.

"Ok so this is our patient?" The doctor nervously assumed grabbing his bag of tools. "Why yes..what gave you that idea..." Joker sang in an almost feminine tone, a glare on his face. However his seemingly sarcastic disposition barely covered the fact that he was just as nervous as the doctor. "_oh my god_...what did you d..." Joker immediately interrupted the man, his gloved finger now at the doctors lips." _I_, you see, didn't do anything... It was Cat woman's idea of _scratching post_." He said glaring at the doctor.

The doctor started industrializing her face and rushed to his emergency care room in his basement. This doctor was a famous villain doctor, He only performed on rich men. Usually men who did something so bad, they can't be seen in a hospital.

"Well, she has lost a lot of blood...but its ok enough to were with a lot of rest she will recover... the cuts aren't very deep on her eyes...thank god. Yet enough to leave a good scar." The doctor gave her I.V and medication through her I.V to stop the pain. She should stay here for a night. Joker I'd ask you to stay...but I have children. And a wife who is very much confused. I have just told her in the last hour what my job really was. As you can see..." Joker looked at his trembling wife. "She isn't doing so well." The doctor frowned. And then the Joker nodded going to his wife.

"I _don't_ bite miss _greggorie_!" He annunciated "gorie" with a dark tone turning to the doctor.

"I'll be here to pick her up tomorrow morning, early...b'for the kids creep up." Joker smiled and left.

"One more thing..." He said spinning slowly. "Bandit_ better_ be ok when I come back..." Joker stared with a dark stare and left the premises. Sorta. He sent his crew all back home in the second van, besides two of his trusted men. He waited for it to be morning. Six hours of nothing but the sounds of late night and early morning traffic. One of his men sleeping in the back, the other with a cup of coffee. With the occasional jump from his men, at the sound of police sirens.

Joker had a strange second sense of when danger was in their direction.

He chuckled at their fear.

"M'kay boys, its 5 a.m and the doc gave me a buzz..." They made their way to the doctors house, that was a block or two away and pulled up into the doctors garage. Bandit was there, tied up and gagged, throttling around on her wheelchair.

"Why IS she gagged?" Joker grabbed the man by the throat. "S-she started screaming...my kids.." He spurted.

Joker dropped him and wheeled Bandit into the car un-gagging her. She could barely see. her eyes were almost closed. "Were am I." She squelched. "Your...er...Home.." He stumbled on what to say. "J-joker?" She cried out, reaching for him. His men stared, so he couldn't do anything to comfort her just yet.

He pushed her arms away. And she cried softly, and winced at the salty tears on her cuts. He wanted to hold her, but he knew that wasn't happening. He picked her up and she clung to him like a cat to its owner. Bandit didn't have any idea what was going on. She wanted to know why she had such excruciating pain in her eyes and why her face was all bandaged up. They finally got home, Joker demanded they drive a little slower than usual to not jolt her as much as she needed to. She was clinging onto him, shivering, her medical gown was flimsy and it made it ten times colder than it really was in that van.

He placed her on his bed softly. staring at the shivering woman.

"W-what did s-she do to my f-face?" she shivered. "Cat-lady decided it would be_ funny_ if she played with you're face like a yarn ball..." He traced were they would be. "You will be scarred...for life most likely..." He said to her, knowing she wasn't going to like them. " I'm er...used to cleaning wounds and sewing up cuts...so I did the handy work." Bandit cried and grasped at him.

He looked at her seriously, Joker wasn't used to crying women. He didn't like it when they did though...it was annoying and reminded him of his mother. His very unfortunate mother. He stopped thinking, anymore and he would be too violent for words. He grabbed Bandit and held her sitting down on his chair and holding her in a blanket on his lap.

"Aww shhh! Come on babe...tears won't help the pain...trust me!" He said then looking at her with dark eyes. "Trust me I know..." He stopped there, and knew he went to far. "...how did you get those scars?" She asked placing her cool fingers on his face.

He started to laugh, laugh obnoxiously vehemently, morbidly. The question was a kicker! He was usually the one creating funny stories to tell people on how he got them. Making up dark, stupid, bullshit to scare the shit out of mobsters.

And who would tell anyone they were lies? The people who gave it to him are certainly not going to tell.

As his laughter halted she traced her fingers across the deep ridges of his face delicately.

If this was _any one_ else...they would be dead.

Getting red grease paint on her fingers, a paint that was permanently embedded in her memory of a sad clown. A weird, crazy, insane but amazing clown. He was funny, but serious. Sweet yet sour. Something that couldn't be defined by make up or in a newspaper. Bandit gently grabbed a hold of his face and softly kissed him. He was paralyzed, her body warm, yet so cold he didn't know what to do. She didn't care about the paint getting on her lips and hands. Finally, he gave in, grabing her pulling her closer, wanting more. His hands rubbing her thighs, grasping up at her chest as she kissed him even deeper. Sending the prince to his own Utopia, his own personal carnival. And he hungrily kissed her, deeper and messier, his paint meshing into her face. Her white bandage clouded with his black paint, her lips red with his. She looked like a heavenly, sad, painted doll. The black paint rolling from left over sweat and tears. Joker took her hair out of the net that the doctor put on her head. And went back down to kiss her more. More and more and more and more... Intoxicating, sweet and perfect little Bandit. It drove him mad to know he was feeling this way.

"J-joker...I..." She cried more. " I love you." Bandit was tired. So tired. Drifting off into his arms she fell asleep leaving the room silent.

Too damn silent.

He stopped. He couldn't move now. Paralyzed by her words. Joker stared into Oblivion.

It was the first time any woman, any one. Had told him they loved him. No one ever, he felt destined to be alone...to rule as the one and only clown prince of crime. To love himself more than anything. To have no other purpose than to kill the batman.

"I...cant..." He stared down at the beautiful woman before him. "I don't..."

deserve you. he thought "I don't _do_ Love..."

Were his final words before lifting her to his bed, and lying next to her. He knew she hadn't heard him.

But she would find out soon enough.

* * *

_Shorter chappy... but i hope you enjoy! Please note that I am more likely to write if you review. These chapters atm were once posted, and I am now in the processes of editing and changing them up a little, editing and revising. _

_Any critique, reviews or even constructive criticism would be wonderful! thank you! _

_love kitty 3/25/13_


End file.
